This invention relates generally to computers and, more specifically, the power supply of a portable battery operated computer. The invention includes both a system and the methods for controlling efficiently the power supply of such a portable computer.
As is known, recently computers have been developed which are convenient to carry. In conventional computers of these types, there are two primary methods for supplying the power. In one case, the power is supplied by an alternating current (AC) adapter. In the other case, the power is supplied by internal batteries. In these two methods mentioned above, the central processing unit, hereafter called "CPU", must always verify the status of the external power supply and the charge level of the internal batteries. However, in conventional methods and systems of these types, a single CPU also must control the voltages of the external power supply and internal batteries, and this creates a burden for one CPU. The presently known systems and methods for power supply control using one CPU are not efficient. Also, the known systems do not include any means for indicating to an operator the voltage or power supply status, such as whether or not the power is off.